het donkere geheim van Link
by Kolonel Bond
Summary: dit is mijn eerste Nederlandse Fiction dus er kunnen nog best wat spelfouten in zitten rated M voor latere hoofdstukken en laat een review achter


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Links evil self dutch door de KolonelXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**dit is mijn eerste Nederlandse fic het is het zelfde verhaal als de Engelse versie ook door mij geschreven.**

**oké net als met mijn Engelse fiction laat een review met of zonder tips het mag allebei achter zo dat ik weet wat ik beter kan doen en als je vragen hebt PM(private message) mij dan. ****we beginnen met het einde om dat Link verteld alles als flashbacks. **

Links POV

"o Midna waarom moest jij nou juist het slachtoffer worden van Zelda?" vroeg ik mijzelf voor de honderdste keer die avond terwijl ik naast Midna in het ziekenhuis zat.

**(begin flashback)**

waarom doet zij toch zulke dingen tegen de Twilli die hebben haar toch niks misdaan of wel misschien is die haat van haar zo groot omdat ze heeft ervaren hoe het is om een Twilli te zijn. moest ze toch iets opgeschoten zijn dacht ik nog toen ze de eerste Twilli binnen liet komen. wat die Twilli nog niet wist was dat hij snel zou worden onthoofd wat hij ook zou doen en zegen. want wij hadden niet verwacht dat zij het op de middeleeuwse manier zou gaan doen. wij allemaal zelfs de beul was het zat en heeft na dat hij zijn taak had volbracht ontslag on ingediend zo dat hij nooit meer zo iets bruut's moet doen als iemands hals open te snijden met een mes en dan met een bijl het hele hoofd eraf halen. het haat onder het volk groeit met de dag heviger ik en Midna denken er over om terug te gaan naar haar koninkrijk maar dat kan niet om dat ik het daar niet zou over leven. toen zij dat hoorden is ze snel gaan zoeken naar een oplossing voor ons probleem en ze had het al snel gevonden in een verhaal op fanfiction( A/N in mijn verhaal is Fanfiction een soort van Google). Ze zij mij "dat als ik in slaap val op een Twilli begraaf plaats dat dan de krachten van de Twilli bezit van je lichtlichaam nemen en dat ze terug komen met een Twilli lichaam voor jou er staat ook dat alleen dat de helden van de koninkrijken kunnen het overleven de maker van dit verhaal is dood gegaan omdat hij in slaap viel op een van die begraafplaatsen en is gestorven zijn lichaam is nog steeds levend omdat er nu een Twilli in leeft een van de weinige Twilli die in de zon kunnen zoals ik" zij ze hier werd ik zo blij van dat ik onverwachts in mijn wolf vorm veranderde, waar wij allebei van schrokken ook omdat we wisten dat het 1 dag zou duren voor ik weer mens zou Midna de hele dag mensen die de hulp van Link nodig hadden weg had gestuurd konden we eindelijk bespreken wat we moesten doen en waar dat wij een Twilli begraafplaats konden vinden. ik wist dat Midna dat wel moest weten want zij was toch echt van koninklijk Twilli bloed. dus we wisten al snel waar alle begraafplaatsen waren en gingen we op weg naar de dichtstbijzijnde begraafplaats. toen we daar aankwamen zagen we niks dat ook maar op een begraafplaats wees dus dachten we dat we verkeerd zaten dus vroeg ik Midna of dat ze zeker wist dat het hier was, waarop Midna antwoorden dat ze het zeker wist dat het op deze plek moest zijn. wat ze niet wist was dat je alleen de begraafplaatsen vanuit het Twilli rijk kon zien en dus niet in Hyrule. ik was dan ook verbaasd toen Midna mij op mijn hoofd sloeg met een vreemd gevormd voorwerp. ik ging meteen KO. het laatste wat ik dacht was dat ik was verraden door haar.

**(einde flashback en einde van dit hoofdstuk)**

**dit is mijn eerste Nederlandse Fanfiction er komen meer Nederlandse Fanfictions omdat die makkelijker te schrijven zijn voor mij. dit verhaal is voor legion of villains. De Engelse versie komt ook bij hun terecht. ik weet nooit hoe lang het duurt voor dat ik een nieuw verhaal maak of een nieuw hoofdstuk uitbreng omdat ik heb zelf een best wel heel druk leven met weinig tijd op PM's reageer ik zo snel mogelijk en op reviews reageer ik ook altijd zij het na lang wachten. BEDANKT VOOR HET LEZEN IEDEREEN!**


End file.
